Nowadays, with the increasingly widespread of the non-contact IC card applications and increasingly enrichment of business types of different fields, the device, system and method used for the non-contact security information (i.e., the information requiring a higher security, such as a password) interaction become more and more important.
In the existing non-contact security information interactive system, the non-contact IC card read-write devices are classified into the non-programmable read-write device and the programmable read-write device (also referred to as “smart read-write device”). Said non-programmable read-write device itself does not have a business processing ability, and only serves to deliver information between a terminal and a card, and the terminal need to exchange multi pieces of instructions with the card by means of the read-write device when the non-programmable read-write device will complete a transaction. Because the read-write device and the terminal adopt the serial port to perform communication with each other, and thus the speed is slower, therefore, the entire transaction speed is affected. Said programmable read-write device itself has the business processing ability, and the existing programmable read-write device is mainly used for processing an off-line transaction. When the off-line transaction is accepted, after the terminal sends the instruction to the read-write device, the entire business logics are integrated in the read-write device, only the read-write device and the card need to exchage information with each other in the transaction, and the read-write device feed the transaction result back to the terminal. The read-write device only can perform one two-way interaction with the terminal during the entire transaction. However, with the development of business, there has been a demand to process both off-line and on-line businesses on the programmable read-write device. For the on-line business, the read-write device itself also needs to have the logic processing ability to increase the transaction processing speed, and its own business flow requires the read-write device to be capable of interacting with the terminal more than once.
The existing non-contact IC card programmable read-write device (e.g. the IC card reader-writer) only supports one type of business applications (for example, only supports the quick debit/credit (qPBOC) non-contact payment), that is, the non-contact IC card programmable read-write device can only configure one set of application parameters corresponding to said business application, and during the security information interaction, said non-contact IC card programmable read-write device only supports one information interaction with the terminal (e.g. a financial terminal).
Thereby, the existing non-contact security information interactive system and method have the following problems: (1) the multi-application based parameter configuration can not be achieved on said non-contact IC card programmable read-write device; and (2) said non-contact security information interactive system and method do not support the on-line based application (e.g. the on-line business adopting the non-contact debit/credit payment mode) required to perform the information interaction with a server, that is, the terminal can not return the on-line processing result back to said non-contact IC card programmable read-write device.
Therefore, with the increasingly enrichment of business types of different fields, there exists the following requirement: providing a system and method used for the non-contact security information interaction, which support multi-applications, especially the on-line based applications (e.g. supporting the non-contact debit/credit payment mode), in particular, providing a non-contact IC card programmable read-write device supporting multi-applications, especially the on-line based applications.